fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Champion's Pieces
This article is made from the result of Concept Swap Day. Champion's Pieces is a crossover 2D fighting game, involving franchises of Meta-Form, Kirby, Splatoon and Pokémon, and is developed by Gear Games, and released in October, 26th 2023 in Japan, and December 4th, December. Although the gameplay control is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, it have different goal and gameplay mechanics are different. The Pokémon's roster is notable as instead of only popular Pokémon, are lesser known Pokémon or those as favorite by the creator, long as they fit into the fighting game. Gameplay As already stated, Champion's Pieces is a 2D Fighting game, and the control is similar to Super Smash Bros., but with emphasis of combo mechanic and two different Special Buttons instead of just one, allowing two different type of special attack for one direction. Up to eight players can be played as, and all characters are capable customization, such as an Alternate (introduced in here or a form presented from before), with each normal and Alternate have eight color palettes, with an extra four Custom Palettes, and the Inkling character can also have different wearings (although unlike in the Splatoon series, it only have aesthetic effect). All items must be collected into a set of three, in any order, in order to make them works; item one will be the main item, while the two others will add an additional effect. There are also buildable items that is needed to be assembled in order to work and are generally powerful. Each characters can also become Champion Form upon collected three pieces of Power Badge. Each of them have different boosts although new weaknesses, although the bigger the character is, the less weaknesses there will be. Exceptions are when the character becomes larger (with the exclusive Giant). *'Small': Small fighters, amount of new bad attributes are as much as positive. *'Slim': Similar to medium, but more slim, like human-shaped beings. Same as small. *'Medium': Average fighters, amount of new bad attributes are just less than positive attributes. *'Large': Larger fighters, amount of new bad attributes are small, but still many and notable. *'Giant': Exclusive to some Champion Forms. Largest fighters, and as Champion Forms, there is only around two negative attributes, one of it which is being easy to get hit does to their size. The goal is to collect all of the four Champion's Pieces, which one is dropped at each minute (or a half-minute), and the one who collect them all wins. However, unlike in Super Smash Bros. and typical fighting games, there is no health system or percentage (%) system; instead, an Energy Gauge will indicate how much energy the character had left before getting knocked out, which then they quickly recover after ten seconds, or five if all but one (or just everyone) get knocked out. Getting launched to the bottom or top will only lightly damage them, and like in Super Mario Bros. 2, traveling (or launched) from the right of the screen will bring you to the other side of the stage, and vice versa. Modes There are seven main modes available at the start, with potentially three new modes as the game updates. Arcade The Arcade Mode is a typical stage-after-stage mode akin to single player modes from Super Smash Bros. series and ARMS. The goal is simple; defeat the opponent to advance and face the final boss at the end. Some stages are influenced by difficulty, however. The Arcade Mode had simple difficulty setting, so that player in any level of skill can take on it. *'Easy': The easiest difficulty, but also offers the least amount of Golds. *'Medium': The middle of the difficulty. Offers moderate amount of Golds. *'Hard': For the more experienced players. Offers a large amount of Golds. *'Intense': Expert players only! Offers a huge amount of Golds. There is also a tougher, true final boss if you completed Hard or Intense difficulty without losing more than five matches. Super Arcade Super Arcade plays differently from regular Arcade mode; instead of stage-after-stage gameplay, the mode take place on five maps, one that represent each series, and a final map, and the player had to complete all stages before taking on the World's Last Boss. Up to four players can play in this cooperative mode, and from the first update onward, most characters had their attacks buffed or nerfed to prevent from being too useful or too useless in this mode. Some bosses are exclusive to this mode, namely Special Bosses, and the (sentient) Ultraminator play as the main antagonist of the Meta-Form World, and made cloned versions of Star Dream and Octo-Destruction, as well as kidnapping Toxihost to brainwash it into his servant, in order to demolish and then remodel the world to his image. The heroes, oblivious about it at first, realize the danger upon seeing Ultraminator is still under loose, and Meta-Form and the other heroes, villains and witnessed Pokémon must work together to stop the crisis. The player(s) had to stay alive, lest they will be sent back to the previous checkpoint. Defeated players can comeback when reaching another Checkpoint or if collected a Golden Cogcake beforehand. They also need to collect four Champion's Pieces before being able to advance to the next stage. Each of the four first Worlds also hold a Grand Champion's Piece, which four of them needs to be collected before having access to the Central World. Events Events are matches with unusual conditions, with objectives that is required to be completed. Each character have a set of four Events, with an additional fourteen that can be played by anyone. Character-specific events can be completed in any order, while non-character-specific Events had should had a specific amount of Events completed before. The final Event of each character have a big reward when completed, such as a new stage or a new Special Condition for Versus mode. Career Career is a tourney-styled mode where you play as a single character and compete to become the Champion. The tourney had five different difficulty; Amateur (8-players tourney), Intermediate (16-player tourney), Advanced (32-player tourney), Expert (64-player tourney) and Championship (128-player tourney). The player can quick-save between matches to avoid excessively long gameplay (unless if they intended for a marathon or a speedrun). Multiple players of the same character can happens because of the high amount of such players. The tournament's beginning format can be played in a following manner; one-vs-one, free-for-all three players free-for-all four-player, 2-on-2, free-for-all six players, 3-on-3, free-for-all eight players, 4-on-4 or a four-of-twos battle. The following round will reduce the entries into three or two depended on how many players they were initially. The opposite can also happens in some cases (two-on-two for first round, four-of-twos for final round). This mode can also be played multiplayer, offline or online, but the reward will be less impressive for the winner, to avoid reward farming. All players have sixty seconds to respond; shall one player does not respond beyond those sixty seconds, they will be disqualified for inactivity. There is no penalty for quitting after a match, but quitting in the middle of the match will give you a warning first, and then if it happens again, you are not able to do another multiplayer tourney for the six next hours. Versus Versus Mode is the multiplayer mode where up to eight players can duke it up with any playable characters, in any stage, with any Battle Rule. There are two Battle Formats; Free-For-All in which everyone for themselves, and Team Battle, where there are available team colors of Red, Blue, Yellow and Green, and the one team attack the other team(s). Wanted Wanted Mode is a particular mode that consist of "arresting" (defeating) the criminals posted in the Wanted Post. The player can choose between three difficulties; Delinquents (Easy), Criminals (Normal) and Supervillains (Hard), with the easy one offering less rewards while the harder one offers the biggest rewards. In Delinquents, only "Evil" (or if already villainous, regular) version of character will be used. In Criminals, bosses and Champion Forms starts to appears. In Supervillains, tougher bosses and even Special Bosses begins to appears. The player can accumulate more rewards by arresting more criminals without failing, but tougher wanted criminals may starts to appear. It is said that a Special Boss only appears in Criminals if the player had succeeded to arrest ten Supervillains in a row without failing. Custom Studio The Custom Studio is a customization option that allows the player to add Custom Equipments to the playable characters, as well as adding extra palette swaps and even modify pre-existing ones for each of them. All Custom Equipments can be fusioned in a set of three or four to make a better and rarer Equipment, even a One-of-a-Kind Rarity Equipment! Each Equipment had a level of rarity which determine how strong their boost are, as well as additional effects, similar to certain Super Smash Bros. games. However, the difference is that it can boost anything, although some boosts are only compatible with characters that had the required movements, elements or mechanics. There is also a Custom Shop which allows the player to obtain thirty of available Custom Equipments by purchasing them with Golds, but there is no One-of-a-Kind Rarity Equipments available. The player can also sold unneeded equipments, especially weaker ones, in order to make quick Golds. One single Equipment can be used on as many characters as the player likes, but if the player deleted, fusioned or sold that Equipment, it will be lost on other characters that were wearing this. Here is the rarity chart, determined by the color and quality name. Strong, Burly and Powerful are only available in Normal and Hard Difficulty, while Almighty and Legendary are only available during Hard Difficulty. The One-of-a-Kind Equipments are only available by completing specific challenges, but any of them can be obtained by fusion. * : The weakest type of Custom Equipments. Very common in Easy difficulty. * : A slightly less common but only slightly stronger variation of Wimp. * : Average, and semi-common, and is when where the boost gets interesting, as it starts to appears in mid-game of Easy Arcade Mode, for instance. * : Stronger than average, uncommon, and becomes available at Normal difficulty. * : Strong, although semi-uncommon. * : Stronger than Burly, and is semi-rare. * : Stronger than Powerful, is rare, and this and the rarity below are only available at Hard Difficulty. * : Stronger than Almighty, is very rare, and even gives a special visual effect to your character that equipped it! * : The strongest of them all, and also only available through completing challenges or fusion. Characters There are 28 playable characters in Champion Pieces (10 for Pokémon, 6 for each three others), fourteen being available as default characters, and fourteen others as unlockable. Each of them have their two sets of Special Attacks, one with the B Button, and one with the Y button. Each characters had their strength and weakness, as well as an ability or a gimmick adding to their uniqueness. They also have their own Champion Form, which gives them more strength and weakness, as well as possibly a new ability/gimmick. Each color will represent where the character came from; for Meta-Form characters, for Kirby characters, for Splatoon characters and , which is the color of Pikachu, for Pokémon characters. For Champion Forms and Alternates, italic means that it is a made-up form, thus (possibly) not canon for the character. Default Unlockable Unlock Conditions The characters can also be unlocked in the Shop for 1000 Golds each. Tier List The Tier List is an indication of which character performs the best in competitive scenes. Notice that while many players had relied on this tier list, it is not absolutely accurate and that lower tier characters are still capable to defeat higher tier characters, but they do requires more skill. Super Arcade Efficiency Does to abundance of enemies and bosses in Super Arcade Mode and thus the latter mode works as a co-op mode instead of typical arcade modes, most characters had different efficiency than against other characters, and as the updates are added, they work more differently in Super Arcade than in other modes. Assistant Enemies Bosses Special Bosses Items Single Items Assembling Items Special Items Stages Default Unlockable Trivia *The Mario franchise was originally planned to be in this game, but the creator consider to give the series not too many appearances, and thus removed in favor of the Splatoon series. Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Splatoon Games Category:Meta-Form Games Category:Meta-Form (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Evo-Gem Games